rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest Frontiers/Scenario Guide
Scenario Guide Like most scenarios in RollerCoaster Tycoon, Forest Frontiers can be won using many different strategies. The general ease of the scenario makes it good for beginners. It is called "Scenario 0" in the save index, which adds to the idea of this scenario being more of a prologue, of a tutorial, rather than a full scenario. Because this park is relatively easy to build in, players will need five different things in their park to start with: *One medium sized Roller Coaster *One or two Gentle rides. *At least one Thrill Ride. *Stalls, including at least : **one food stall, **one drinks stall, **one Information Kiosk, **one Toilets slab. *and enough staff to cover that all (usually one of each category to begin with). At the beginning of a scenario, players should always go to their "Research & Development" tab, then order their research priorities. This allows them to specialize their Researchers into developing new attractions from a certain type, which will be of most precious help in most of the upcoming scenarios. Those special priorities will differ in most scenarios, and sometimes even change at a certain moment throughout the course of the game. This will be the case here, in Forest Frontiers, as two important elements are to be researched when the game begins : the Information Kiosk, and the Looping Roller Coaster. As such, research priorities would better be set to Shops & Stalls only first. As for Research funding, players should in most of the time (if not always) set it to maximum funding. $400 a month may seem daunting, but time comes much shorter than money in Roller Coaster Tycoon. Once this is done, the new player can set sail forth and launch itself into proper park construction. Players should start by extending the existing path about a third of the way down the park, with carrying on planting benches, light posts & bins on it. New rides and stalls should be placed around that path. This will ensure that the player doesn't get everything too cluttered, and so that the guests don't get lost or quickly cluttered. This way forward, until all the park's space is filled. An Information Kiosk is a good idea, since it's one of the only two stalls that sell umbrellas. These umbrellas can bring the clever player a lot of money when rain comes in : it's the umbrella cheat. Not only that, but the Info Kiosk also sells park maps, which helps guests finding their way around, provided that they purchase one in the first place. Once the Info Kiosk is unlocked, placed & opened with proper pricing, it is recommended to set future research to Roller Coasters only, so that the Looping Roller Coaster becomes available. When unlocked, players can create the Shuttle Loop design, which doesn't cost much yet brings in a lot of guests, and money. The even more clever player, before opening this ride, would edit the Shuttle Loop to add an On-Ride Photo Section after the loop. The cleverest player would add another station tile, another tile up the slope, maybe even another loop interlocked with the first one, as well as another car to the Shuttle Loop Train, before saving the new design for future usage. Players should be sure to make shops, stalls, benches, and trash cans at regular intervals along the main path to keep the guests comfortable. This should be a quick and easy scenario. Category:Scenario Guide Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon